Corpus Venus
by Cyberxotic
Summary: There was no time to admire Vulpes's masterpiece or Rex's visible brain; she could only focus on shiny metal thrust through black and white. F!Courier/Vulpes F!Courier/Benny /Based on Cadaveric Aphrodite's Eros\
1. Six

"And, I mean, if you ain't too busy, maybe we could have dinner together, huh?" It's twitching again. I've got my eyes on you, sidewalk. "Kat?"

It wasn't like I was going to turn down Jer's offer - I was just preoccupied with thoughts my newest job. I'd get to go to New Vegas - the kind of opportunity only the well-off or insane are allowed. I was expecting a lot from the journey - probably meet some new people, maybe have a couple one-nighters, and I'd probably even make some money on side-jobs on the way back. Jer's still standing here yacking at me about food choices and that probability of his Y-chromosome mixing well with my X, and I'm staring at that old curb trying to figure out my plan of action.

"Kat? Is that a no?"

"Sure, I'll go with you Jer. I just... really need to be leaving - it's still early and I need to get as close to Vegas as possible." A smile. A dainty walk away. Try to keep his eyes on your ass, I'm told.

**Day 0: **

I think I'll keep this journal thing for this trip - I've got a feeling it's going to involve some interesting shit.

Very few women consider it - due to their brains being affected by the chemicals often found in laundry detergent, dish soap, and the metal of pots - but it's often safer to travel the wasteland as a man. Having never been closely exposed to the aforementioned deadly chemicals, my brain had been left relatively clear for logic. In the wasteland, no one wants to bother you if you don't have anything to bother for; of course, women always have something to bother for - and it's not always a question of whether you're willing and able.

I'd had a binder made for me when I started as a courier. Mom had raised me to always look and act male - my 'father' hadn't been one to kiss, call, or ever check in - so it came as a surprise when I started getting new friends and attention by _not_ wearing the binder around town.

**Day 1:**

Got attacked by some giant scorpions but found a nice motel to stay in for the night. Pretty steep - 100 caps per night.

**Day 2: **

Down another hundred - got ripped off by a traveling trader that told me some stimpaks were "Super Stimpaks" - turns out they were just ||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

LIK E I GI VE A S HIT H AHA

Benny rolled his eyes as he shut the journal. These Khans weren't the most elegant in their work. They'd scribbled out the courier's writing and written their 'hilarious' comments throughout.

"Uh, hey, Benny - there's this bandage thing on him - do we take it, too?"

As the Khans undid the bandage, Benny realized that the courier's chest was slowly growing. "Looks like this Charlie's got some charlies, boys."

* * *

Though it may seem illogical, this first chapter was meant to be boring. Seriously. . There's a contrast that needed to be built for later chapters - as in, she's super duper normal jetzt, but... yeah. You'll see (:

Anyway, this is the prologue to a new story around New Vegas. The only reason I've decided to actually write it is to get all these little floating ideas out of my head while I'm playing. Of course, Eros will in no way be hindered in his progression towards the sexy times with Charon!

Now, just a few more little notes:

Kat/Six is based almost completely on Eros. She's pretty much the female Eros. Originally, she was going to be male, but then I realized "oh my god, spoiler alert

Benny can has the sex with the courier!"

end spoiler! among other amazing revelations in that game that come with having boobs.

I'm not the greatest at a non-Eros style, as well... so... yeah...

Anyway, the connection to Eros will mean that, yes, there will hopefully be psychosis and sadomasochistic themes. Yay! Eros would be so proud. (':


	2. Kicks

The aching wasn't just here - it was everywhere. Along with the lightning strikes of pain, the rather depressing view of a slowly-spinning fan spreading large flakes of dust above me was ruining my mood. I squeezed shut my eyes and relished the cold Sunset Sarsaparilla bottle squeezed tight in my fist. "You alright there, hun?" I smiled at the bartender and nodded.

"Yeah - my brain's just acting up again." She chuckled softly and I shut my eyes again. I realized then how tired I was as my eyes burned for sleep. Unfortunately, I had nowhere to stay. I was told to go to Novac (through Nipton) but it was already dark...

The broken streets of the wasteland were less of a bother as I found myself attempting to remember what had happened before I woke up just a few hours ago in the Doc's house. I could remember that there was a guy... J-something... and that I owed him something; however, I had absolutely no idea who he was or what he was owed.

Before me lay a silent land - barren and lonely. I imagined myself speaking to the land. It would probably have told me about the trillions of people and pentillions of animals who'd traversed its rough flesh since it was part of Pangea so long ago. Of course, then I would realize that I was talking to part of the Earth, and I'd have to go get centers of my brain checked again.

After around an hour of listening to my footsteps, I found myself watching smoke rise angrily in the distance. It was then I decided to sleep beneath a large billboard advertising some casino.

By the time I had awoken and started off towards the smoke again, I had half-expected it to have finished burning - whatever it was that _was_ burning. The sun beat incessantly on my face and demanded my attention; the unforgiving landscape grasped teasingly at my legs and suggested that I take a rest; however, the idea of finding this _Nipton_ and laying in a victim's (of my own, preferably) bed was far too appealing to allow me to rest. The flames soon came into view and a man came running up yelling about his good luck. "I won! I won the lottery!" He moved towards me and I grabbed at my machete.

Since I'd woken up in the Doc's house, I knew something had changed. Maybe that Daisy suit hit my old personality (that is, what I could _feel_ was different).

"Don't you _fucking_ touch me! What lottery are you talking about?" I asked as he backed away a bit, that dumbfuck grin still dancing on his face.

"_The_ lottery! Come on, lady! Celebrate with me!"

"You piss me off. Do you have any idea what I've had to deal with? I got shot in the fucking - would you stop jumping around? You know what? Fuck you, man -" I grabbed the man's greasy hair and pulled him face-first onto my blade. I pulled him back and thrust it through his abdomen, grinning. "Feel that?" I drew it upward and he spurt blood. "That's your fucking soul." My foot collided with his chest and the freshly-reaped body fell with a thick noise much like that of raw meat hitting linoleum. Now, I knew damn well that I would never have impaled a man's face without good cause - oh, God, but the _blood_; the _lies_; everything poured from his throat and his insides, coating the earth nearby in his plague.

"Apparently, it was not truly his lucky day." I stopped my attempts to awkwardly remove the man's clothing and other worldly belongings as a rather musical voice graced my ears. It was the luxurious touch of silk against tender skin; a deep shade of midnight's indigo against a savage scarlet. I turned to see the pelt of a dog lain elegantly atop the speaker's head, its empty eyes glaring down at me, willing my response. Silence met his words in the air. "Don't worry, I won't have you lashed to a cross like the rest of these degenerates. It's useful that you happened by." It was only then that I realized there were, indeed, men crucified nearby. "I want you to witness the fate of the town of Nipton, to memorize every detail. And then, when you move on? I want you to teach everyone you meet the lesson that Caesar's Legion taught here. Especially any NCR troops you cross."

"Caesar's Legion...? I..." I felt uncomfortable under the man's stare - though, thankfully, black goggles protected me from having my soul ripped away. "Who are they - or, you?"

I was graced with a faint glimpse of a smirk; "Obviously, you haven't been around long. You must learn the lessons of Caesar yourself - through the days to follow, you shall."

I glanced away; there were men hung tightly by their limbs from choleric crosses; heads screamed, noise lost in the amber of death, impaled harshly on pitchforks... There was a new being within me - one whose clandestine intentions were whispered in pieces as I found myself changing. These dead men were... _beautiful_. I looked back at the _Caesar's Legion_ man and nodded.

"I most certainly will. What lessons, may I ask, should I tell others of? What was taught here?"

"So many were - that they are weak and we are strong? Of course, this was well-known already. But the depths of their moral sickness, their dissolution? Nipton serves as the perfect object lesson. Nipton was a wretched place - of human waste it was filled. They served all comers, so long as they paid. Profligate troops, Powder Gangers, men of the Legion, such as myself... The people here didn't care. It was a town of whores. For a pittance, the town agreed to lead those it had sheltered into a trap. Only when I sprang it did they realize they were caught inside it, too. I herded them into the center of town and told them their sins, the foremost being disloyalty. I told them of Legionary rules - when proof of disloyalty arises, some are punished while others are made to watch. And I announced the lottery. Each clutched his ticket, hoping it would set him free. Each did nothing, even when "loved ones" were dragged away to be killed."

"It sounds as though... they deserved it." Beneath the Legionary's gaze I felt that I needed to prove myself worthy of his attention. The fact that he was well aware of my having a pulse set me off.

"Indeed... Disgusting things these people were..."

"I'll spread your lessons," I stopped, realizing how much of an idiot I was allowing myself to appear, "um, what, if I may ask, may I call you?"

"I am Vulpes Inculta, leader of the Frumentarii." He turned, his men following suit, "Ave, until we meet again."

As Vulpes left the burning ruins of Nipton, I realized the effect he'd brought upon me. In only a moment, he'd reduced me to nothing more than an ass-kissing whore. _Beautiful_.

* * *

Oh heyyyy :D Good to see you again, beautiful! ;)

Mr. New Vegas is getting to me :3

Anywhos, this is the technical part UNO! (The first was mostly a prologue o.e)

So, here's Vulpes's introduction . Hopefully... my fangirl-quality was kept to a minimum of "Creepy-ass-psycho-bitch" or maybe even as far as "lock-your-fucking-windows" .

hmm.

Well, anyway - this was actually written this morning but I just kept adding until I got all creepy. Please review! It's all that nourishes me and keeps me warm through these cold winter nights )':

OH :D And before I forget - Seducing Reason, you are A-MA-ZING for reviewing so quickly :3 I woke up and the first thing I got to read was a wonderful review 8D


End file.
